This invention pertains to a device for mechanized assembling by riveting two or more sections of a sheet element structure, for example sections of an aircraft fuselage.
A previous device for mechanized riveting of such big structure sections is characterized by huge physical dimensions which require not only very big sums of investment in the system itself but in extra large and costly premises for housing the device.
The reason why this previously known riveting system is of such a big size and requires such a large space is mainly that the riveting method used is based upon upsetting the rivets by pressing. Because of that, very heavy forces are required for accomplishing the rivet installation, which in turn requires a very big and rigid machine structure. This is accentuated when very large sheet sections are to be joined, because the riveting tools as well as the rivet bucking tools have to reach points situated a long distance from the outer edge of the sections.
A known device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,896.
The main object of this invention is to create a device for assembling sections of a sheet element structure by riveting, which device requires neither such an expensive huge dimension equipment nor such a large and costly space as do previously known devices for mechanized riveting.
An embodiment of the system according to the invention is hereinbelow described in detail under reference to the accompanying drawings.